


Supernova

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: They were like dying stars that burned bright before the end; all consumed by fire.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Supernova

The salty smell of the sea filled his nostrils, it was the first thing he noticed followed by the sound of the waves crashing somewhere near. There was heat coming from his left side, a weight settled on his shoulder. Tseng slowly opened his eyes, warm light shined bright through open curtains. His eyes adjusted and he saw the familiar window frame of Rufus’ private home in Costa, it was left open and the breeze came in softly bouncing the curtains. The blue sea visible when they swayed. His eyes trailed the miniscule dust that danced in the air, they landed where Rufus laid undisturbed. So that’s where the heat he felt came from.

  
Tseng pulled him closer, only if just a little. He looked peaceful, head resting on his shoulder, back rising and falling with steady breaths. Tseng could see the top his head where the sun turned his hair a gleaming gold, long lashes brushing the very top of his cheeks. The sharp tip of his nose. He leaned in and buried his nose on his head, the scent of his shampoo brought him comfort. 

  
He stayed like that for a while, fingers lightly caressing the exposed skin of Rufus’ back. Listening to his rhythmic breathing; the wind blowing against the palm trees and the waves moving against the sand. It almost lulled him back to sleep. 

  
Tseng relished in the few moments of quietness like this. It was his deepest desire — perhaps a foolish one — to have this. The simple state of being, there, with Rufus. No hiding, no worrying. Just the two of them and nothing else. But as their life would have it, that’s not how it was supposed to be. There was no quiet life for people like them. 

  
The deep sigh that left his chest cleared his mind and he felt… strange. He was meant to be doing something, there was a mission he needed to accomplish. He then realizes he has no clear memory of what he was doing before waking up, no memory of arranging a trip to Costa. Nothing. He pins it on maybe having too much to drink with Rufus the evening before, yet, he didn’t feel the signs of the hangover that was sure to have followed. 

  
The worry was mounting on his chest, tearing merciless cracks on the peacefulness he felt earlier. He needed answers. Tseng tries to rise Rufus from his sleep but he doesn’t wake, he tries shaking him to no avail. 

  
“Rufus? Wake up.” He calls. 

  
_Where was he supposed to be?_

  
“Rufus.” He speaks with urgency.

  
_Why wasn’t he waking up?_

* * *

Tseng slumped against the pillar with little grace, his legs soon given out beneath him and he slid down to the floor. There was no winning against Sephiroth, he knew that. It was still the fastest he was ever defeated. And clearly it would be the last time. He laughs at the absurdity of it all, a pained wheeze followed by the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He coughs and it drips down his chin, he clutches at the open wound on his chest in an attempt to slow the bleeding, but it slips through his fingers and he can do nothing but watch has the crimson liquid pools around him. 

  
He feels faint and nauseous, consciousness drifting away. Tseng had many regrets; he could never deny that. And he knew this is how his life was always meant to end. On the one mission he would fail to complete. Years ago, it wouldn’t have bothered him, it’s what he signed up for. But now? He feels the overbearing weight that he will die alone in a strange place, wearing his failure out in the open. It was an odd feeling, accepting your death but not accepting loneliness. How foolishly romantic of him to believe he could die on the arms of his beloved. 

  
It is holding on to the memory of Rufus, every single detail; the way he smelled of freshly cleaned laundry and aftershave, how his voice sounded when he said his name in a way no one else would ever hear. The way his blue eyes could bare silent adoration or dangerous intent. 

  
It is with a quiet whisper of Rufus’ name that his mind drifts away with the telltale warmth of the lifestream. 

* * *

Rufus looks out the glass windows in his office to the city below. Eerily glowing green with mako energy. 

  
_His city._

  
The Midgar that was his by right, that he fought to have. The only thing he has left to protect. 

  
The world he thought he knew had its layers peeled away one by one, right before his eyes. And it was painful. Knowing that he was wrong, learning of it alone. 

  
_Alone._

  
He always knew what that felt, it was the only true constant in his life. But he had let himself become acquainted with the feeling of being _wanted_. Of having someone waiting there for him, with him. He desperately craved for that and when he was shown just enough of it; he held on to it. 

  
He had learned that love was like an abyss; you throw yourself in it and hope to never reach the ground. 

  
Tseng had made him feel like home. He was more his home than the city in which he stood. For all intents and purposes, Rufus tore his home apart while still living in it. No matter how much he tells himself it was a liability and risk that would always exist with the nature of Tseng’s work, it didn’t change the fact that he sent Tseng to his death. 

  
He watches has Midgar grows dark, mako reactors shutting off one by one to power what could be their only salvation. He orders the men to fire. He would save this city or die with it. There was no other choice, it was his duty. And perhaps an attempt to cover up how he failed to keep the man he loved alive. 

  
Relief washes over him when he is told WEAPON was defeated. But it soon feels like an empty victory. He won. He had everything. Except for the only person he wanted to share it all with. 

  
He doesn’t hear the warnings before the windows shatter in blinding light and deafening sounds. 

* * *

Rufus’ ears are ringing when he stirs awake. The light blinded his eyes and he felt disoriented where he stood, vaguely aware of someone calling out his name. Soon his eyes settle and the ringing fades. 

  
“Rufus. Calm down, it’s me.” 

  
Tseng holds his face between his hands, amber eyes searching him with worry. His breathing slows and he takes in his surroundings. They were in Costa Del Sol.

  
“Are you alright?” Tseng asks, thumb making circles on his cheek. 

  
“Yeah, I’m alright. Just startled is all.” 

  
“That’s my fault. I was trying to wake you but you wouldn’t, I’m sorry.” 

  
“It’s okay.” Rufus kisses the inside of his palm. The feel of it against his lips was familiar, comforting. 

  
There was this look on Tseng’s face, one he knew well enough.

  
“You want to ask me something.” 

  
Tseng nods, “Aren’t we supposed to be somewhere?” 

  
He wanted to ask him what he meant, but somehow, he knew. Something felt off. He distinctly remembers being in his office. He had woken up with a sense of urgency still at the back of his head that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

  
Instinctively he knows Tseng shouldn’t be there. That it was wrong how close they were, how they couldn’t possibly be able to touch one another again. And he feels unbearable relief at the warmth of Tseng’s hands against his skin. Whatever they were supposed to do, wherever they were supposed to be; it didn’t matter to him. 

  
“Maybe we were, but right now…” Rufus places a kiss on the corner of his lips. “We can stay here for a while.” 

  
Tseng remains still, thoughts somewhere far away but his hands never leave his face. Rufus holds one of his wrists, feeling the pulse beneath his skin. The beating of his heart suddenly becomes the most important thing.

  
Tseng pulls him then into a deep kiss. There was so much poured onto it, Rufus felt overwhelmed, it made his heart ache in a way only Tseng could. It was goodbye and welcome all at once. 

  
They were like dying stars that burned bright before the end; all consumed by fire. 

  
And Rufus let himself burn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @OneBrainSel on Twitter.


End file.
